Seattle Sojourn
by benjammindeth
Summary: Oneshot. Follows Battleroids & Terminators. John and Cameron go on a date in Seattle, and wind up meeting someone important. Rated T for some language and for safety. John/Cameron, please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me!

**October 28, 2007  
Seattle, Washington, Earth**

John Connor and Cameron Phillips rematerialized in a deserted alleyway in Seattle, Washington. After they sat there for two minutes John recovered from the disorientation while Cameron synchronized her internal chronometer with the atomic clock transmissions.

She said to John, "It's 10:38 on a Sunday morning. Most of the computer stores are open. Where would you like to go?"

"I was thinking Best Buy. They have good computers and they should have a number of gaming systems I can use for inexpensive computing power."

"Don't bother with the Nintendo Wii. Those don't have nearly the power required for the task. Between the Xbox 360 from Microsoft and Sony's PlayStation 3, I recommend the latter because it has more processing power available to it."

"Well, I was kinda planning on buying two of them and a new laptop to replace the old one. Besides, I think hacking a neural net processor would void the warranty anyway, and the more power we have on hand, the better."

She thought about it for two seconds and said, "That works. I'll direct you to the store."

They made their way to the nearest Best Buy and bought the laptop and PS3's. On their way out, she asked him, "John, what if this works and SkyNet is never created? What will we do then?"

"I never thought about that. I've been so focused on surviving and fighting SkyNet that I've never thought about life after stopping it. I can imagine that you'd be out of a job, and I have no idea what I'd do after that."

"Even if all of the Terminators were gone and I was still here, I don't think the human authorities would be happy with you or any of us for the trouble along the way."

John thought about it for a minute, then replied, "Yeah, you're right. Still, I think we should cross that bridge when we come to it."

Cameron cocked her head and John said, "That means we'll deal with that if and when it happens."

"Thank you for explaining. What's next?"

"Isn't there some kind of science center in town? I remember going there when I was younger, but it's been a while."

"Yes, the Pacific Science Center. They're open today, and I've been wondering what they have on display there."

"You want to go?"

Cameron flashed him her most genuine grin and replied, "Yes."

"Sounds like a date to me. You want to backseat drive again?"

"Works for me."

* * *

John and Cameron snaked their way along the streets of Seattle, and arrived at the parking lot of the Science Center 10 minutes later. He asked her, "Cam, do you think the gear will still be here when we get back?"

"Most likely, yes. It's well concealed, and Durandal provided locks on the saddlebags."

"All right then, let's pay for parking and go check out the exhibits then."

They paid for their parking, and not quite under his breath John cursed the prices. Cameron reminded him that parking was worse in Los Angeles and he chuckled at the thought. After they paid for admission and had their hands stamped, the pair walked hand in hand to the dinosaur exhibits.

When they arrived, John stared at the various dinosaur models until Cameron spoke up.

"You've been staring at the robotic dinosaurs for 42 minutes."

"Hmm? Oh, must have been in one of my dream worlds again. Either that or deep in thought."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, the dinosaurs went extinct 65 million years ago, and the most likely theory is that a meteorite hit Earth and threw so much dust in the air that it caused an ice age. What we have left of them is either fossils or robotic models like the ones here. It's fascinating, but still…" He let it hang.

"I don't want anything similar happening to humanity either, John." Lowering her voice to a whisper she added, "We'll do everything in our power to make the future bright and happy. I wouldn't have it any other way."

John turned and looked deeply into her chocolate eyes and thought to himself, 'Who cares if the future sucks and that she was originally a killer cyborg? She's perfect for me, and that's all I need. No time like the present, eh?' In a whisper he told her, "Cameron, I wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone. To be honest, I…" He faltered.

"What is it, John?"

He cupped her cheek in one hand, held his gaze on her eyes (which he could only describe as beautiful) and quietly said, "I love you, Cameron."

She was mildly shocked for 23 milliseconds, but recovered quickly. She embraced John and whispered, "I love you too, John. I would have waited forever for you to admit it."

"I wasn't gonna make you wait that long. I've never been more sure of that than I am right now."

Cameron was visibly saddened as she remembered that the future John Connor had never gotten the chance to admit his feelings for her. The T-1000 that killed him had been destroyed, but he was dead before he hit the ground from the first slice through his brain. After the liquid metal machine was vaporized, Cameron had knelt over John's corpse and cried, finally making the transition from machine with a somewhat limited emotional range to full-blown metal human. It was also in that moment that she decided to use the TDE the Resistance had captured to follow the Cromartie Terminator back to 1999.

John placed his hand on the back of her head, snapping Cameron out of her memory banks and into the present. "Cam, what's wrong?"

Cameron chose her words carefully. "In the timeline I came from, you never had the chance to tell me how you felt. I'm just glad you did in this one."

They let go of each other but remained in close proximity. John quipped, "Well, forewarned is forearmed, and you don't get rid of a prize like me that easily."

She cocked her head the way she did when she didn't understand something and he went on, "Now I know what to look out for, and I'll make sure to tell everyone that if and when the war ever comes to pass."

"Okay. Would you like to see the technology exhibits?"

"Sure, lead the way."

John and Cameron wandered over to the building with the technology exhibits. Cameron stared in fascination at the robots and computers on display, getting a good look at her more primitive ancestors. John noticed a banner for a new exhibit that said, "New humanoid robot! On public display until 2/13/2008."

Cameron was playing a game with the tic-tac-toe robot and John was watching. She had just lost to one of her antecedent machines and was wondering how that was possible when John placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Cam, there's a new exhibit for some kind of humanoid robot over that way." John jerked his thumb toward the spot in question and asked, "I was thinking of checking it out, you want to come with?"

She replied, "Sounds interesting." Deep in the core of her processor, she knew that while the humanoid robot technology would eventually lead to her creation, it would also lead to much needless suffering and death.

They went into the exhibit, then John froze in place and gasped. Cameron stopped where she was and felt a twinge of fear in her processors.

Staring back at them was an intact Series 800 Terminator endoskeleton.

Cameron scanned the robot and determined that not only was it powered down, the CPU was in fact missing. "It's okay John, the CPU is not in the endoskeleton. Besides, I'd never let it harm you." She gently squeezed his hand to reassure him, surprised that she'd done so on what humans would call a 'subconscious' level.

John stood where he was for several minutes, fighting the impulse to either run like Hell or whip out his fusion gun and start laying waste to the machine. When he felt he could speak rationally he asked no one in particular, "Where the Hell did they get this? More importantly, where's the goddamn chip?"

"I don't know about either one. That's the scary part of this whole exhibit."

Just then a businessman appeared. He was a black man, 5'10", muscular in his forties and he had shaved his head. He wore a grey business suit and a lanyard with a badge on it. The badge had a self-portrait of the man's face with the name Harold Johnson below it. Above the photo, the company name was a menace to the Connors: Cyberdyne Systems.

Cameron leaned in close to John and whispered, "He's human, but I'd better talk to him. No offense, but you'd probably lose it and shoot him."

"All right. I'm not going anywhere, though." 'Thank God for her infiltration subroutines.'

Harold saw the two youngsters looking at the exhibit's newest addition. When most people looked at the endoskeleton, they were absolutely awestruck. However, the young man was fearful and angry, while the girl was slightly afraid and moreover curious. He couldn't figure out why the guy was afraid of the machine, even though it was deactivated. Just then the girl walked over to him.

Even though Cameron knew exactly where and when the Terminator came from, she asked Harold, "I'm curious, where did that robot come from?"

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, miss…?"

"Cameron Phillips."

"Well, Cameron, I'm afraid some of the juicier details are classified, but suffice it to say that someone got really smart and built 20 of these robots. Ten of those are on display here and elsewhere, while the others are being evaluated for use in Afghanistan and Iraq by the Army and Marine Corps."

Cameron noted the excitement in his voice and asked him, "Would they be operating independently, or would the be remote-controlled?"

"We were astounded to find out that they can function independently of any master computer, but we were also thinking of linking them in with the defense system that'll be ready around 2011 or so."

John perked up, and he shared a worried glance with Cameron. They both know that year could only mean one thing: SkyNet. He moved to join her and asked the man, "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced, mister…?"

"Harold Johnson." He extended his hand and John shook it. He did the same with Cameron. He asked John, "And who would you be?"

"John Connor."

"I heard about a John Connor about eight years ago. Didn't he get himself blown up in a bank vault?"

"Must have been someone with a similar name."

"Yes. Anyway, so far the military has been quite pleased with these machines, given that they're all but invulnerable to small arms fire. Besides, one of the generals I remember saying that these robots look like 'Death rendered in steel,' even though it's actually a hyper alloy seemingly based on coltan."

John decided to take the plunge and ask Harold, "Were any of these machines covered with flesh?"

"Well, the ones sent to the military were, while the others had burn marks, like it had been burned off. Why do you ask?"

Cameron broke in, "Because there is far more to those Series 800 Terminators than you think."

"Whoa there missy, what makes you think that's what we named them?"

"SkyNet built them after I turned on it. They are just as strong and combat-capable as I am, but not as intelligent and adaptive unless the CPU is set to read/write mode."

Harold was shocked. "Wait, how did you know about SkyNet?"

"It was my creator and it's history in my files. I was created after Judgment Day. I'd know."

John asked, "Can we trust you? My mom and I have been hunted by robots like this one and later models."

Harold considered for a moment, thinking that John Connor in front of him might be the one from the vault, along with Cameron. Then he asked, "All right, I need answers. How do the two of you know so much about something we found two months ago?"

John and Cameron explained everything: SkyNet, time travel, flesh-covered robots, the future war. The only things they left out were Kyle Reese being John's father and the existence of Durandal, Dave Mustaine, and _Rozinante_. Harold was agape as they explained past, present and future. 'How could this happen?' He asked, "When does all this start, minus the time travel?"

John piped up, "Hopefully never, but in case we fail to stop it, stay out of the cities on April 21, 2011."

"What's the significance of that date?"

Cameron answered, "Judgment Day. The day SkyNet launches its nuclear offensive against humanity. Five billion people die that day. Are you sure this is a good idea, using these robots in your wars?"

"I don't know. On the one hand, it saves human lives in combat. On the other, if what you say is true, then…"

Cameron said, "Harold," and lit up her optics, blue glowing behind her normally deep brown eyes. He saw her eyes and knew that these two youngsters, the boy and his machine girlfriend, were telling nothing less than the truth of the dark and terrible future. His gut told him that despite their efforts, Judgment Day would come… unless he intervened. He knew that he could prevent SkyNet's development, but at what cost? What fresh level of Hell would he bring down upon John and Cameron? Would he become a target? Harold Johnson knew that his career was about to end, and possibly his life as well, but he also knew that his existence was a pittance to pay to save the world.

Harold asked, "What can I do to prevent Judgment Day?"

Cameron started, "Destroy the endoskeletons and all evidence of their existence, then-"

John interrupted, "No Cam, this needs to go public. If the world knows about this computer, then there's a greater chance of keeping SkyNet from being developed."

"If Harold 'goes public' with the Terminators, not only will he become a target, but it may also trigger yet another Terminator to upload a copy of future SkyNet's code now and start everything early."

Harold made a snap decision. "That is a risk we have to take. I was a Marine, many years ago. I swore an oath to defend my country to my dying breath, and I will, even from itself."

"In this case, especially from itself." John felt he had gained a new ally, but was still unsure of how to proceed. "How do we contact you?"

Harold handed John one of his business cards and said, "When the time is right, get in touch with me. Tell me to 'unveil your new product line' and I'll handle it from there."

Cameron piped up, "You don't fit the 'dumb Marine' stereotype. What made you decide to join them?"

"Military family. I never liked the idea of being in a cockpit or engine room, and the Army didn't teach people to shoot properly at the time. Their philosophy was 'Spray and pray' and I do not hold to that."

She told him, "No offense, but you would have made an excellent Terminator."

"Well, I have to go work out the details of stopping the disaster. Go with God my friends." Harold turned and left the exhibit, his mind going 300 miles an hour.

Harold was out of earshot when John muttered, "God's gonna sit this one out." For a moment, John was grim and determined to end SkyNet. Then he turned to Cameron and said, "Well, I'm sorry about ruining our date, but reality decided to butt in. I'll explain that later."

"Look on the bright side John, I detected no deception, and this has a good chance of working out in our favor. Besides, we can always go on another date if this one turned out badly."

"It's not that Cameron, it's just… I was hoping that we could just be a pair of teenagers out on a date, not the future messiah of humanity and my protector. I'll explain that one later too."

Cameron said, "Okay. So, what's next?"

"Well, I am hungry, so how about a pizza? That sound good?"

"Pizza Haven is over in the Center house. Besides, I do need to eat, if less often than anyone else."

"Let's go then, I'm famished."

* * *

Cameron and John went over and ordered their pizza with every topping on the menu. She asked him, "Are you sure you'll be in anything resembling decent physical shape after this?"

"Well, what with mom's insistence on us walking to school, not to mention robots trying to kill me fairly often, I think I'll be fine. Besides, I don't get to do this often."

"All right, but you'll have to be careful after this."

"I get it, there's our food."

They ate the pizza, or rather Cameron ate one quarter while John devoured the rest.

"So John, is there anything else you wish to do while we're here?"

John, being stuffed to the rafters with pizza, replied, "No, let's just get back home. The others will be waiting for us."

"Agreed."

They went back to their motorcycle and John hesitated. 'Should I kiss her or not?'

Cameron noticed and asked him, "What's on your mind?"

John moved over and embraced her, and whispered, "I love you Cameron."

She held his cheek and replied, "I love you too John." Then she leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't John's first time kissing a girl, but he'd never loved any of the few others he had shared a moment with. Right then, he knew that Cameron would never turn on him, play mind games, or leave him, unless he was dead. Somehow the functioning part of his mind noted that Judgment Day didn't come early over the fact that he was in love with a cyborg. He reluctantly pulled away and said, "Well, I guess it's time to find a deserted back alley and call Durandal for pickup."

"John, will we be able to spend time together later?"

"I promise you I'll find a way, Cameron."

They mounted the bike, happy that the gear from Best Buy was still there. They returned to the alley they arrived in and signaled Durandal that it was time to go. Cameron noted that it was 15:03 PST when they teleported back up to _Rozinante_.


End file.
